Jeff Kober
Manchmal auch benannt als Vincent Spears Sternzeichen Sagittarius Bücher Art that Pays: The Emerging Artist's Guide to Making a Living Körpergröße 1,81 m Filmographie *What Still Remains (post-production) ... Zack (2018) *Unspeakable (Short) (post-production) ... Dylan Deguire (2018) *Block Island (completed) ... Stone (2018) *Exposure ... Photographer (2018) *Big Dogs (TV Series) ... Capt. DiBiasi (2018) *Somewhere Only We Know ... Mr. Swanson (2018) *Leave No Trace (2018) *Navy CIS: L.A. (TV Series) ... Harris Keane (2017) *His Wives and Daughters (TV Series) ... Eddie Ray Banks (2017) *The Misunderstanding of Carl Jr. (Short) ... Cane (2017) *Beauty Mark ... Bruce (2017) *Lost Cat Corona ... Sue (2017) *River Guard ... Detective Mitchell (2016) *12 Deadly Days (TV Mini-Series) ... Dad (2016) *Perfection ... Harry (2016) *Timeless (TV Series) ... Davy Crockett (2016) *Sully ... LT Cook (2016) *Shameless - Nicht ganz nüchtern (TV Series) ... Jupiter (2016) *Crown (Short) (completed) ... Mr. Mysterious (2015) *Böses Blut ... Ray Baker (2015) *Jealousy (Short) ... Desales (2014) *NCIS: New Orleans (TV Series) ... Brick Myers (2014) *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ... Joe (2014) *Sons of Anarchy (TV Series) ... Jacob Hale, Jr. (2009-2013) *It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (TV Series) ... Creepy Guy (2013) *Dystopia (Short) ... Joseph (2013) *Buried Treasure (Short) ... Geocacher (2012) *Unterwegs mit Mum ... Jimmy (2012) *New Girl (TV Series) ... Remy (2012) *CSI: Vegas (TV Series) ... Walter Hicks / Roger Wilder (2003-2012) *The Dolphin (Short) ... Detective K (2011) *Breakout Kings (TV Series) ... Harry Lee Reddin (2011) *Underdogs (Short) ... Hud (2010) *Law & Order: Los Angeles (TV Series) ... Toomey (2010) *Re-Cut ... John Fowler (2010) *CSI: Miami (TV Series) ... Glenn Harper (2010) *Lost (TV Series) ... Mechanic (2010) *Mending Fences (TV Movie) ... Jack Norris Jr. (2009) *Burn Notice (TV Series) ... Falcone (2009) *Cold Case - Kein Opfer ist je vergessen (TV Series) ... Jack Dubinski (2009) *Multiple ... Terry (2008) *Numb3rs - Die Logik des Verbrechens (TV Series) ... Brady (2008) *The Cleaner (TV Series) ...Tom Porter (2008) *Reaper - Ein teuflischer Job (TV Series) ... Dennis (2008) *Aces 'N' Eights (TV Movie) ... Tate (2008) *Supernatural - Zur Hölle mit dem Bösen (TV Series) ... Randall (2007) *The Hills Have Eyes 2 ... Redding (2007) *The Closer (TV Series) ... Scott Campbell (2006) *Lucid (Short) ... Drake (2006) *24 - Twenty Four (TV Series) ... Conrad Haas (2006) *Love's Long Journey (TV Movie) ... Mason (2005) *Criminal Minds (TV Series) ... Leo (2005) *Dr. Vegas (TV Series) ... Mitch (2004-2006) *Law & Order: New York (TV Series) ... Abraham / Eugene Hoff (2004) *World Without Waves ... Doug (2004) *Hidalgo - 3000 Meilen zum Ruhm ... Sergeant at Wounded Knee (2004) *New York Cops - NYPD Blue (TV Series) ... Leon / Tom (2001-2004) *The Guardian - Retter mit Herz (TV Series) ... Fred Murphy (2003) *10-8: Officers on Duty (TV Series) ... Ken Meade (2003) *Peacemakers (TV Series) ... Major Hansen (2003) *Extreme Rage ... Pomona Joe (2003) *The Shield - Gesetz der Gewalt (TV Series) ... Bruce Rosen (2003) *Windfall (TV Movie) ... Bennett (2002) *Emergency Room - Die Notaufnahme (TV Series) ... Toby and Matt's Dad (2002) *Genug! ...FBI Agent (2002) *Crossing Jordan: Pathologin mit Profil (TV Series) ... Daryl Wood (2002) *Defining Maggie ... Buddy (2002) *Star Trek: Enterprise (TV Series) ... Traeg (2002) *Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen (TV Series) ... Rack / Zachary Kralik (1999-2002) *The Want ... Zed (2001) *Lost Voyage (TV Movie) ... Dazinger (2001) *Star Trek: Raumschiff Voyager (TV Series) ... Iko (2001) *Highway to Hell - 18 Räder aus Stahl (TV Series) ... Bobby (2001) *American Tragedy (TV Movie) ... Bill Pavelic (2000) *Militia ... Tom Jeffries (2000) *J.A.G. - Im Auftrag der Ehre (TV Series) ... Rory Coulter (2000) *Inferno ... Beserko (1999) *Charmed - Zauberhafte Hexen (TV Series) ... Jackson Ward (1999) *Seven Days - Das Tor zur Zeit (TV Series) ... James Rance (1999) *Poltergeist - Die unheimliche Macht (TV Series) ... Raymond Corvus (1999) *Enter the Hitman (TV Movie) ... Sal Mercado (1998) *C-16: Spezialeinheit FBI (TV Series) ... Ringo Lattimer (1998) *Pretender (TV Series) ... Clavell Dane (1998) *The Advanced Guard (TV Movie) ... Desmond, Captive Red Neck (1998) *Three - Drei stahlharte Profis (TV Series) (1998) *Die glorreichen Sieben (TV Series) ... Morgan Coltrane (1998) *Ein ganz normaler Heiliger (TV Series) ... Michael Reyneaux (1997-1998) *Gold Coast (TV Movie) ... Roland Crowe (1997) *Der Macher ... Rubicon Beziqui (1997) *The Big Fall (Video) ... Johnny 'Axe' Roosevelt (1997) *Walker, Texas Ranger (TV Series) ... Kurt Nypo / Russell Stafford (1994-1997) *Clan der Vampire (TV Series) ... Daedalus (1996) *The Lazarus Man (TV Series) ... - The Hold-Up (1996) *Night Affairs (TV Series) ... Vincent (1996) *Demolition High (Video) ... Luther (1996) *One Tough Bastard - Der Rachefeldzug ... Marcus (1996) *Automatic ... Major West (1995) *Tank Girl ... Booga (1995) *Earth 2 (TV Series) ... The Z.E.D. (1995) *Higher Education (TV Movie) ... Dale Evans (1994) *Higher Education (TV Series) ... Dale Evans (1994) *The Innocent - Jagd auf ein unschuldiges Kind (TV Movie) ... Tinsley (1994) *Der Polizeichef (TV Series) ... Gary Spurling (1994) *Blutende Herzen - Eine Familie zerbricht (TV Movie) ... Talbot (1993) *Akte X - Die unheimlichen Fälle des FBI (TV Series) ... Bear (1993) *The Baby Doll Murders ... Louis (1993) *Ich will mein Kind! (TV Movie) ... J.D. Roberts (1993) *Killer Force ... Richard Cordon (1993) *The Hat Squad (TV Series) ... Sgt. Dan Coltrain (1993) *Angel Street (TV Series) ... Father Juan Yasztremski (1992) *Angel Fire (1992) *Keep the Change (TV Movie) ... Billy Kelton (1992) *Ned Blessing: The True Story of My Life (TV Movie) ... Tors Buckner (1992) *Session Man (Short) ... Dean Storm (1992) *China Beach (TV Series) ... Sgt. Evan 'Dodger' Winslow (1988-1991) *Pentagramm - Die Macht des Bösen ... Patrick Channing (1990) *Der Dicke und die Schöne... zum Fressen gern ... Ike (1988) *Spacecop L.A. 1991 ... Josh Strader (1988) *Codename Viper ... Matt Thomas / Richard Gelb (1988) *Laguna brennt (TV Movie) ... Vic Harmon (1987) *Ohara (TV Series) ... Nelson (1987) *Falcon Crest (TV Series) ... Guy Stafford (1986-1987) *MacGyver (TV Series) ... Matt Bell *Heiße Hölle L. A. ... Roy Gaddis (1986) *Unbekannte Dimensionen (TV Series) ... Younger Cop (segment "Night of the Meek") (1985) *Ein Engel auf Erden (TV Series) ... Julian Bradley (1985) *V - Die außerirdischen Besucher kommen (TV Series) ... Visitor Officer (1985) Writer *Exposure (2018) Art Department *Clan der Vampire (TV Series) (painter: original paintings) (1996) Camera and Electrical Department *Buried Treasure (Short) (still photographer) (2012) Producer *Jealousy (Short) (producer) (2014) Himself *The Walkers Among Us (Documentary) ... Himself (2015) *The Kindred Chronicles (Documentary) (2013) *Der Hundeflüsterer (TV Series) ... Himself - Therapist (2009) *Intimate Portrait (TV Series documentary) ... Himself (2003) *The 15th Annual People's Choice Awards (TV Special) ... Himself - Accepting Award for Favourite New Television Dramatic Series (1989) Archive Footage *Earth 2 (TV Series) ... ZED (1995) *China Beach (TV Series) ... Sgt. Evan 'Dodger' Winslow (1989) Auftritte in den "The Walking Dead"-Folgen 2014 - A (2014) ... Joe - Us (2014) ... Joe - Alone (2014) ... Joe - Claimed (2014) ... Joe Kategorie:Nebendarsteller